valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
Factual Errors? The timeline is looking good so i thought i'd make this subject on talk so we all have somewhere to question the dates on it. The only thing i noticed is that currently the invasion of Gallia ended after EW2, however in the EW2 article the official game text implys that due to Imperial losses in the gallian campaign the Federation were able to take imperial territory around southern Gallia. :Hi, thanks for your inputs. I understand the confusion because the was no event for when the EWII ended, making it look like the entire Gallia invasion happened AFTER EWII. To fix this, I added a (relative) mark for when the EWII ended, as we currently don't know that exact date. I hope this will make things clearer. Please let me know if anything comes up. 16:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Lanseal Hi buddy, i'm having a little trouble signing up for the timeline, i'll keep trying but could you add the founding of lanseal in 1719 for me (1936 - 217)? 00:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :good point good point. But isn't it 1937 - 217 ? 02:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :yep, it is 1937 - 217. The entry that said 'Lanseal was founded 217 years ago' is unlocked after some missions in January 1937 in VC2. 11:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Good catch, thanks for the update, i'll keep on looking through the entries to see if i can find other dates to fill in some of the blank periods in Gallian history. 11:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay! Were you be able to register? 11:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Still working on it, might just retry with an alt email. 12:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Filling In The Blanks Hey everyone, another section to discuss the less well dates in Gallian history, i'll start: *War of the valkyrur started around 30BC, ended by the time castle randgritz was built in the 3rd century (meaning that the war lasted around 200 years) (see the gallia article). *As above castle Rangritz was built in the 3rd century. *Gallia was founded at the same time the castle was built. *Early 19th century the Imperial conquered Gallia, the king renounced his crown and began rule as an archduke. *Late 18th century the industrial revolution began with the foundation of the Federation some time after that, meaning that the industrial revolution and wars of independence from the empire laster more than 100 years (federation & Gallia articles - revolution happened late 18th century, the arch duke harnessed the revolutionary movement to free gallia from the empire early 19th century). This is a bit of a contridiction maybe, if nothing else it implys that the empire invaded and occupied Gallia as a result of the revolutionary wars but didn't manage to hold onto it for very long (maybe a decade at the very most). *Early 20th century the emperor was assasinated and EW1 started More soon! 12:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :good finds Ecchi. Problem is I don't know how to add event mark as century. I've contacted the developer and waiting for an answer. 15:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Btw, about EWI, in the game, an entry says that EWII started about 20 years after EWI ended. So we now know that EWI ended around 1915. Not sure how long it lasted though.And yeah, the Imperial Crown Prince (not the Emperor) was assassinated and EWI started in early 20th C. 03:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Remake No offense, but this timeline's management is hard for me to understand. Maybe it's best we redo it and make it more like a much more practical timeline? Just saying.--Observer Supreme 04:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :What do you have in mind in terms of redoing the timeline? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 05:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe something like this http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline?--Observer Supreme 18:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Missing Timeline I'd just like to ask where the Timeline went as it's no longer visible. Reicharoo (talk) 13:15, October 5, 2016 (UTC) : The timeline is present in the source coding. However, it is not showing up in the preview. I think we need to remake the coding or timeline to make it visible. 04:12, October 7, 2016 (UTC) You DO realize your timeline is STILL missing, right? Abraxas, Lord of Zerg, Shear Monsters, and Necron 06:25, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Timeline missing? I only see the 3 windows, warning about spoilers...